


Si solo supieras

by chroniclesofwriting



Series: La Comunicación es clave [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Conversacion, Español | Spanish, Even es el mejor novio del mundo, Isak es muy bueno con su boca, M/M, besos, isak tiende a pensar demasiado las cosas, sexo oral
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chroniclesofwriting/pseuds/chroniclesofwriting
Summary: Han pasado algunas semanas desde aquella noche donde él confesó algunas pequeñas cosas significativas a Even, y desde la mañana siguiente donde Even respondió aquellas confesiones con hermosas palabras y con una magnífica sorpresa.





	Si solo supieras

**Author's Note:**

> Tercera parte de la saga. Espero que sea de su agrado.
> 
> Como siempre, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Julie Andem y a NRK. Solo hago esto por diversion y llenar el vacío que dejo la serie.

Han pasado algunas semanas desde aquella noche donde él confesó algunas "pequeñas" cosas significativas a Even, y desde la mañana siguiente donde Even respondió aquellas confesiones con hermosas palabras y con una magnífica sorpresa —si todavía la puede llamar así, considerando que sabe que va a pasar— de  propuesta de matrimonio.

Actualmente no tiene problemas con sus horas de sueño, pero el simple hecho de que Even haya revelado esa importantísima información, a significado pasar unas dos a tres horas despierto, específicamente en las noches, pensado y analizando…el cuándo, el cómo, quienes, donde.

A pesar de ser de noche, aun es posible sentir calor dentro del apartamento, aun teniendo las ventanas abiertas de par en par. Isak se gira un poco, tratando de no hacer tanto movimiento para no despertar a Even. Se sonríe, felicitándose mentalmente porque Even sigue dormido, roncando un poco, boca arriba en la cama. Isak se permite verlo, cada centímetro…su hermoso pelo rubio y desordenado, sus labios, su cuerpo...totalmente desnudo. Con el calor que ha hecho últimamente ambos duermen desnudos, primero por el fácil acceso y segundo porque de esa manera no se sofocan cuando van a dormir.

Isak vuelve su mirada hacia la garganta de Even, donde todavía es posible ver las marcas que dejo hace algunas horas. Se lame los labios, los pensamientos sobre una posible propuesta de matrimonio junto a los recuerdos de lo que hace poco realizaron hacen que comience a sentirse excitado. Su mano se va al estómago de Even, para acariciarlo un poco…apenas tocándolo, solo rozando sus dedos. Siente como la respiración de Even cambia, sabe que a pesar de todo él ya se ha despertado.

Debería sentir un poco de arrepentimiento por haber despertado a Even pero siendo sincero…no, cualquier otro sentimiento menos arrepentimiento. Se acerca a su cuello, ahí donde todavía están sus marcas y las besa, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a su oreja. Su mano jamás ha dejado de moverse en el torso de Even.

Isak vuelve a sonreír cuando escucha a su novio gemir levemente.

—Hey— susurra Even. Sus ojos están medios cerrados por el sueño, aun así, ríe suavemente y se gira hasta quedar frente a Isak.

—Perdón por despertarte— dice Isak.

Even se vuelve a reír, bajito— ¿De verdad lo sientes?— pregunta Even, acercándose un poco más hacia Isak, hasta quedar prácticamente pegados y sintiendo la mano del menor masajear su cadera.

—La verdad que no— responde Isak.

Isak mueve su mano por todo el costado del más alto, siente bajo sus dedos como Even tiembla un poco. Ambos se quedan en silencio, mirándose a los ojos. Debería ser algo incómodo pero no lo es, no cuando ambos están ahí juntos, tocándose y sintiéndose el uno al otro.

— ¿Qué pasa?— pregunta Even, acariciando la cara de Isak con su mano. Sin luz en la habitación y aun así puede ver el sonrojo en la cara del menor.

Isak tiene un momento de valentía y decide mover a Even para que quede acostado y él se acomoda para quedar sobre el mayor, piernas a cada lado.

—No pasa nada…solo pensando un poco— dice Isak, quien empieza a mover sus caderas, moviéndose lentamente sobre Even. Puede sentir como Even empieza a despertar…abajo, así que continúa con sus movimientos, feliz de no encontrar protesta de parte de Even. El hecho de que ambos estén desnudos ayuda demasiado en esta situación.

El mayor sigue mirándolo, abriendo un poco sus labios…gimiendo silenciosamente, y aunque una que otra mala palabra sale de su boca, no hace ningún otro sonido. Isak sabe que está jugando con fuego, pero también sabe que hay momentos que a Even le gusta lento.

—Creo…creo que es una muy buena forma de…de, oh dios Isak…muy buena forma de pensar—Isak comienza a moverse más rápido. Even solo puede mover sus manos para colocarlas en las caderas de Isak, ayudándolo con sus movimientos.

Isak siente las manos de Even en su piel, siente como van apretándolo cada vez que él se mueve más rápido. Siente la ansiedad de Even, en la forma que su respiración se va acelerando, en cómo sus gemidos son cada vez más altos, en el hecho de que está totalmente erecto.

—Quieto— dice Isak, sentándose firmemente sobre el miembro de Even.

—¿Ah?

—Quédate…quieto— repite Isak. Una sonrisa aparece en su rostro cuando ve como Even lo mira fijamente y hace caso. Lentamente acerca su cara hacia la garganta del mayor y la besa.

De alguna manera Even sabe lo que va a pasar, así que sutilmente separa un poco sus piernas y se queda quieto. Sus manos dejan las caderas de Isak y las deja sobre las sábanas. Isak jamás lo deja de mirar a medida que va bajando, besando su pecho, su torso, debajo de su ombligo…va dejando besos húmedos hasta llegar a donde empieza su “camino feliz”, con una mano toma el miembro de Even, suavemente la mueve de arriba hacia abajo. Isak cierra sus ojos solo un segundo y respira, ubica su boca cerca de la base del miembro de Even y deja unos besos ahí. Líquido pre-seminal hay en la punta, e Isak usa su pulgar para esparcir lo más que puede, para “humedecerlo” un poco, su otra mano debe ponerla en el muslo de Even para evitar que levante la cadera. Isak usa su lengua desde la base hasta la punta y la besa, sabe que no puede abarcar todo el miembro de Even al principio, así que decide tomar la cabeza y bajar lentamente, ayudándose con su mano para acariciar lo que no puede poner en su boca.

Even solo puede gemir, y agarrar la sábana con sus manos. Tiene unas ganas enormes de usar la boca de Isak a su gusto, pero sabe que ahora es el momento del menor. Debe dejar que se haga cargo, son contadas las veces que Isak inicia algo así, y muy contadas las veces que él decide llegar hasta el final.

Uno o dos minutos, es lo que necesita Isak para estar seguro de poder tomar todo el miembro de Even, lentamente va bajando hasta tenerlo todo dentro de su boca, puede escuchar como Even deja salir un gemido gutural. La mano que lo ayudaba, la baja para acariciar lo más que puede, muslos, estomago…testículos.

Sube y baja, ese es el movimiento que hace Isak por un bien tiempo, siente su boca adolorida pero el deseo de hacer que Even sienta placer es mayor que cualquier dolor. Puede sentir lo relajada que esta su garganta, y es que aceptar todo el miembro del mas alto es uno de los mayores placeres que tiene.

Unas dos o tres veces escucho al mayor decirle que debe parar un momento sino va a correrse. Siente la mano de Even en su pelo, en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, empujándolo cuando vuelve a tomarlo. Siente lágrimas en sus ojos, pero todo es por el inmenso placer que siente en todo su cuerpo. En ningún momento ha tenido la necesidad de tocarse, el simple hecho de tener a Even en su boca es lo que necesita para estar prácticamente duro durante todo el tiempo que llevan así.

Cinco, diez…quizás cuantos minutos, pero Even ya no puede más, siempre ha sentido un inmenso placer cuando Isak es quien inicia algo sexual, sobre todo cuando el menor es capaz de llevarlo a un nuevo nivel de placer simplemente usando su boca. Jamás…jamás va a poder comparar lo que Isak hace con su boca con sus otros encuentros orales previos a conocer a su novio. Puede que Isak jamás lo haya realizado antes de conocerlo a él, pero pareciera que tiene un don, porque ha tenido los mejores orgasmos de su vida cuando Isak tiene su miembro metido en su boca.

—Is…Issy…dios—dice Even— voy…voy a…correrme.

Isak tiene solo la cabeza en su boca, sus labios se notan rojos. Con ambas manos se ayuda, arriba y abajo…solo unos segundos, porque vuelve a colocar todo el miembro dentro de su boca, y Even solo puede gemir mientras se corre. Isak no se mueve, deja que Even termine, se queda totalmente quieto. Cuando siente que el orgasmo de Even termino, lentamente va sacando el miembro de su boca, mira directamente hacia los ojos de Even mientras que con su lengua va limpiando todo rastro de semen.

—Yo…Issy…—Even respira rápidamente. Con su mano agarra a Isak desde el cuello para acercarlo y lo besa, rápido y fuerte— ¿quieres que te ayude?— Con su otra mano va toma el miembro de Isak, solo para darse cuenta que su novio ya se había corrido.

—Lo siento— dice Isak con voz rasposa.

—Hey…no, no digas eso—Even lo vuelve a besar—, creo que es algo muy sexy el saber que te corriste solo por haber realizado el mejor sexo oral de mi vida.

Isak esta sonrojado, Even lo puede ver, puede sentir el sudor en su piel, puede sentir su pelo húmedo por el mismo sudor, puede sentir los labios hinchados del menor al seguir besándolo.

—Te amo, y gracias por esto—susurra Even.

—Te amo— responde Isak, aun con su voz rasposa.

—Dudo que puedas hablar bien mañana— Even le sonríe, Isak siente que se sonroja aun mas.

—No quiero moverme—murmulla Isak.

Ambos se acomodan en la cama uno al lado del otro, aun desnudos y un poco pegajosos. Even no dice nada pero se para rápidamente y va al baño, en menos de un minuto vuelve con una toalla húmeda y limpia a Isak, se limpia a sí mismo y deja la toalla a un lado de la cama.

—¿Vas a decirme porque estabas despierto?

Isak solo puede mirar hacia el techo, nervioso de lo que quiere responder. Unos minutos pasan donde ninguno dice nada.

—¿Cuándo?—pregunta Isak.

—¿Cuándo que cosa?—Even se gira para mirar al menor. Isak se gira para quedar frente a frente.

—Tú sabes—responde Isak—, además no puedes responder con otra pregunta.

—Isak, te amo…—dice Even—, pero todavía no, aun hay algunas cosas que debo resolver.

Even solo puede acariciar el costado de su novio. Isak se acomoda para quedar en ese espacio entre el hombro de Even y su cabeza.

—Ok—responde Isak, un poco somnoliento y un poco avergonzado.

—Isak, no te debes preocupar demasiado de algo que sabes que va a ocurrir si o si.

—¿Qué pasa si te arrepientes?—pregunta Isak, su voz sigue sonando rara.

—No lo haré, pero créeme que te pediré matrimonio…solo se paciente–Even toma el mentón de Isak y lo acerca para darle un beso en los labios y luego en la frente. Lo vuelve a acomodar como estaba antes y lo abraza.

—Duerme, descansa…te amo—Le dice Even al oído.

—También te amo—susurra Isak. Even siente como Isak se va quedando dormido.

Ama a Isak, ama cuando toma la iniciativa, pero no le gusta que vuelva a tener problemas con sus horas de sueño solo por quedarse pensando en una propuesta de matrimonio…, si solo supiera Isak las cosas que está haciendo para que todo sea perfecto.

Even vuelve a mirar el cuerpo de Isak y sonríe…"Si solo supieras", piensa Even.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se viene otro fic, sobre ellos ;)


End file.
